Erotic Stranger
by kaa-hh
Summary: Bella Swan não podia se lembrar da última vez que teve um homem que realmente fizesse qualquer coisa por ela.. Faz anos desde que ela se deitou com alguém, e Bella tem uma fantasia escura, profunda... Ela quer ter uma noite erótica com um estranho. Edward Cullen é um Mestre BDSM que reconhece uma submissa nata só de olhar e ele olhou para Bella swan
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella Swan não podia se lembrar da última vez que teve um homem que realmente fizesse qualquer coisa por ela. Como advogada corporativa, ela constantemente viaja, e sua vida social—especialmente sua vida sexual—é inexistente. Faz anos desde que ela se deitou com alguém, e Bella tem uma fantasia escura, profunda... Ela quer ter uma noite erótica com um estranho. Edward Cullen é um Mestre BDSM que reconhece uma submissa nata só de olhar Depois de só uma olhada para a morena de olhos verde que estava no bar do hotel, Não tem nenhuma dúvida que ele pode ensinar tudo sobre dor...prazer... e submissão completa. O que ele não espera é o que Bella tem a lhe ensinar.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Bella lançou sua pasta na cama do hotel e quase não resistiu de se atirar nela também. _Deus,_ ela estava cansada e tensa.

— Seu problema, Bella Swan, — ela disse com um suspiro, — é que você realmente precisa transar.

_Ela já tinha transado alguma vez?_ Há anos ela não tinha um homem, mas seu avanço na carreira como uma advogada corporativa realmente pôs o freio em sua vida sexual. Ela não tinha tempo para namorar, nunca estava em um lugar tempo suficiente para realmente conhecer alguém que preenchesse seus rígidos critérios: uma boa conta bancária de forma que ele não viveria por conta dela, aparência decente, ótimo sexo. Um homem real. Alguém que pudesse se realizar, especialmente com ela. Até agora ela não saiu com qualquer homem que realmente pudesse.

_Ugh, Fracos._

Bella esfregou suas têmporas com as pontas do dedo. Sua cabeça e suas costas doíam e seus ombros ainda estavam tensos de outro voo longo. Ela viaja tanto que era uma maravilha que ainda se lembrasse em qual cidade ela estava.

Ela chutousuas sapatilhas, caminhou sobre o tapete de pelúcia para a ampla janela da suíte executiva. Ela puxou a cortina que revelou uma visão incrível da Ponte Golden Gate e Alcatraz de seu hotel de São Francisco. Ela só podia imaginar estar lá fora no embarcadouro agora, respirando o cheiro salgado, salgado da água, sentindo o ar úmido em sua pele, ouvindo o grito alto de gaivotas e o latido de leões do mar.

Um sorriso cansado tocou em seus lábios. Infelizmente, ela estava aqui somente a negócios, não para prazer. Sua agenda intensa não deixava nenhum horário para relaxamento.

Bella largou a cortina e deu as costas para a vista. Desabotoou sua blusa de seda que deslizou em um sussurro fresco e sensual contra sua pele. Estava tão cansada que não se incomodou em alcançá-la do chão. Ao invés, ela deixou uma trilha de roupa do quarto ao banheiro enquanto tirava seu sutiã, sua calça comprida e sua calcinha.

Nua, ela parou frente ao espelho e estudou seu reflexo. Suas feições eram apertadas e desenhadas, sua maquilagem apenas escondia as sombras debaixo de seus olhos. Estendeu a mão, tirou o clipe de seu cabelo que caiu em seus ombros em uns longos, castanhos amontoado. Depois de lançar seu clipe para a bancada de mármore ela correu seus dedos por seu cabelo e massageou seu couro cabeludo. O movimento fez que seus peitos subissem e seu olhar caiu para seus mamilos que eram da cor de cravos rosa.

Lentamente, ela moveu suas mãos de seu cabelo e abaixou seus peitos. Sua respiração acelerou quando ela apertou seus mamilos entre seus polegares e indicadores. O sentimento sensual fez seu nó apertar e ficou úmida entre suas coxas.

Bella assistiu-se no espelho, suas pálpebras pesaram quando uma fantasia passou por sua mente. Ela imaginou um estranho apertado contra suas costas, sua firme ereção contra seu traseiro. Suas mãos apertavam e puxavam seus mamilos, seu toque fazia sua vagina ficar molhada, almejando seu pênis. Ela deslizou uma mão devagar de seu peito para sua barriga plana, aos cachos aparados entre suas coxas. Colocou as mãos em forma de conchas como se fosse o estranho, antes de deslizar um dedo em suas dobras úmidas.

Enquanto esfregava seu clitóris, nunca desviou o olhar de seu reflexo. Viu o rubor espalhar-se por sua pele enquanto se encaminhava para o clímax. Assistiu o modo que sua mão movia contra seu montículo e como sua outra mão continuava a rolar e beliscar seu mamilo. Ela imaginou a boca morna do estranho entre suas pernas agora, o sentir de sua língua contra suas dobras, sua cabeça entre suas coxas. A imagem era tão poderosa que seu dedo circulou seu clitóris mais rápido.

Bella gozou com um puxão de seus quadris contra sua mão e uma onda de calor por seu corpo. Ela continuou a dedilhar seu clitóris enquanto ondas de prazer a atravessavam. Teve que mover sua outra mão de seu peito até a bancada para segurar-se. Imóvel, assistiu seu corpo tremer enquanto seu orgasmo continuava, mordeu seu lábio inferior quando encontrou seus olhos verdes no espelho.

Quando a última pulsação de seu clímax aliviou, que ela deslizou seus dedos de sua vagina, trouxe-os para seu nariz e inalou. Sexo. O cheiro de sexo era tão bom. Muito melhor quando misturado com o odor almiscarado de um homem.

Bella colocou ambas as mãos na bancada e fechou seus olhos. Como seria realmente perder todas as inibições e ter sexo com um estranho? Ela nem precisaria saber seu nome. Ele apenas tinha que fodê-la bem e duro, deixando-a satisfeita.

Ela suspirou, abriu seus olhos e se afastou do espelho.

_Ousaria fazer de sua fantasia uma realidade?_

Depois de tomar banho, colocar uma nova maquiagem, arrumar seu cabelo e cuidar de algumas necessidades, Bella se dirigiu para o bar de hotel em vez de discar para o serviço de quarto como sempre. Faria melhor uso de uma boa bebida que de comida. Ao invés de se vestir de modo casual, deslizou em um vestido de coquetel preto, frente única e uma saia que alcançava o meio das coxas. Ela sempre viajava com dois vestidos de noite no caso de que tivesse jantares de compromissos com clientes ou se ela tivesse funções de negócios para frequentar. Um vestido de coquetel era bastante modesto, mas este aqui era um pouco mais ousado.

Em uma bolsa preta minúscula, Bella pôs sua chave do quarto, cartão de crédito, batom, dinheiro e um pacote pequeno de preservativos que ela comprou na loja de presentes do hotel. Uma garota deve estar sempre preparada.

Sua pele aqueceu com o pensamento de seu plano para a noite. Não podia acreditar que estava seguindo com isso. Tinha a intenção de tomar um ou dois drinks no bar do hotel, então descobrir onde ficava o lugar mais badalado da cidade. Tinha toda intenção de fazer sua fantasia realizar-se.

Sexo. Com um estranho. Hoje à noite.

Quando alcançou o bar do hotel, esquadrinhou a multidão. Homens de negócios em ternos e gravatas, outros homens em calça comprida casual e camisas polo, nenhum deles remotamente interessante. Bella nem se incomodou em olhar às mulheres do salão.

Achou uma mesa pequena em um canto escuro do bar e sinalizou para a garçonete. Se acomodou em uma das cadeiras almofadadas e tentou relaxar. Sua pele formigava por causa da chuveirada quente que tomou e podia cheirar o odor leve de seu perfume de flor de laranjeira. Ela quase não tinha nada debaixo do seu minúsculo vestido preto — só um sutiã de renda insuficiente e uma tanga — e a cada movimento que fazia, o matinal sedoso de seu vestido deslizava por sua pele o que fazia com que ficasse molhada.

Ela terminou dois cosmopolitas1 para fortalecer sua coragem antes de ir para uma boate… quando ela o viu .

Um homem saído diretamente de suas fantasias.

Ele entrou no bar com confiança, talvez até com arrogância, em sua expressão e em seu passo largo. Imediatamente, ela não teve nenhuma dúvida que ele era um homem que sabia o que queria… e o conseguia.

O homem tinha cabelo ruivo e estava vestido todo de preto desde sua camiseta até sua calça jeans. _Deus,_ ela amava homens de preto, e ela amou o modo que sua calça jeans moldava seu traseiro. Achou extremamente sensual que ele não estivesse vestindo calça como o resto dos homens no bar. Ele parecia mais áspero. Mais impaciente.

Ele era bonito de uma maneira poderosa que fez sua boca ficar seca. Aqueles lábios firmes. Aquela boca sensual. Ela podia só imaginar… _Jesus._ O que ela não imaginaria com este homem?

Sua fantasia alcançou o bar e casualmente se debruçou. Depois de conseguir a atenção do garçom e fazer seu pedido, girou ligeiramente e seu olhar varreu o salão. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte quando enfocou nele, esperando ele olhar para ela. Ela não pretendia parecer tímida. Ela queria este homem.

No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu um sacudir de seus mamilos até sua vagina. Ela não poderia desviar o olhar mesmo que quisesse.

Edward Cullen estudou a morena. Ela tinha grandes, bonitos olhos verdes e lábios cheios, e seu vestido preto revelava só o suficiente para atrair. Seus dedos lentamente deslizaram de cima abaixo o caule de seu copo de martini quando enfocou nele, e ele podia facilmente imaginar aquela mão pequena alisando seu membro.

Como um Dom, Edward tinha mais que suficiente autocontrole, mas naquele momento seu pênis escolheu o ignorar e endurecer dolorosamente contra sua calça jeans apertada.

_Esta mulher tinha que pagar por despertá-lo com um mero olhar_, um movimento apenas. Naquele momento de escrutínio ele não teve nenhuma dúvida que ela o queria, e ela desejaria tudo que ele poderia ensiná-la, fazer com ela e mais.

Ele tinha acabado de concluir sua relação de Dom/sub com as gêmeas Lauren e Sara. Ele precisava de algo mais que uma relação passageira. Algo que ele não conseguia definir. Ele decidiu remover sua coleira de ambas as mulheres. Elas imploraram, pedindo que ele permanecesse seu Dom, mas suas vísceras diziam que estava na hora de partir.

Com facilidade praticada, Edward manteve toda emoção fora de sua expressão enquanto estudava a morena de olhos verdes. O garçom do bar pôs a garrafa de cerveja sobre o balcão ao lado de Edward, e ele tirou o olhar da mulher só o tempo suficiente para pagar. Segurou a garrafa fria em sua mão e, sem vacilação, andou a passos largos pelo labirinto de mesas cheias com clientes do bar, indo diretamente para a mulher.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram o dele, mas sua língua lambeu seu lábio inferior em um movimento nervoso. No entanto, seu queixo estava levantado e tinha um olhar quase altivo em seu rosto. Ele tiraria aquilo dela, e ela adoraria exatamente como ele faria isso. Seu experiente olhar viu sua respiração acelerada, o rubor em suas bochechas, os mamilos tensos contra a seda de seu vestido. Ela não tinha sequer o conhecido ainda, mas já estava preparada e pronta.

Quando ele alcançou sua mesa, ele não incomodou em perguntar se a cadeira próxima a ela estava livre. Deslizou-se, perto o suficiente para que a coxa de seu jeans escovado sentisse a suavidade de seu vestido. Pôs a cerveja na mesa e a estudou. Ela era magnífica, e ele podia só imaginar como ficaria toda aquela suave pálida pele olharia com sua marca. Ele pegou seu odor de mulher e flor de laranjeira e não podia esperar para saborear.

Um rubor tingiu suas bochechas e ele soube naquele momento que isto era algo que ela nunca havia feito antes.

— Eu sou Bella — ela disse em uma voz suave que fez suas bolas encolherem.

_Sim,_ ela iria pagar pela reação que seu corpo estava tendo por ela, e ela desfrutaria de cada minuto.

Bella segurou sua respiração enquanto esperava o homem responder. _Isto era loucura._ O que ela estava fazendo?

— Edward, — ele finalmente disse. Sua voz era funda e sensual o suficiente para fazer seus dedos do pé enrolarem. — Fale-me sobre você, Bella.

Um pequeno calafrio percorreu sua espinha com o som de seu nome em sua língua e o olhar intenso de seus olhos cinza. Suas palavras não eram casuais. Não, elas comandavam. Uma demanda, não um pedido. Se ela estivesse no trabalho, ela usaria sua língua como um chicote e faria o homem ajoelhar-se com sua atitude gelada. Mas ela não estava trabalhando agora mesmo…

Ao invés fazê-la sair com sua atitude dominante, Bella quis se retorcer em sua cadeira por causa da dor que seu pedido causou em sua vagina. Seu odor almiscarado e o cheiro de pós-barba fizeram ela querer se embrulhar ao redor ele.

— Diga-me, Bella, — ele mandou novamente, desta vez com um olhar quase desaprovador.

Ela não soube o que mais a compeliu, mas talvez fosse o desejo incrível queimando dentro dela de só estar próxima a este estranho.

— Eu sou advogada corporativa— ela disse com uma inclinação de sua cabeça, o desafiando. — Eu não recebo ordens muito bem.

Um sorriso lento curvou um canto de sua boca. Ele estendeu a mão e delicadamente acariciou seu braço. Arrepios formigaram sua pele.

— Eu posso ensiná-la a aceitar ordens e você vai amar cada minuto, Bella.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e fez o seu melhor para soar casual.

—Como?

—Primeiro, fale-me sobre você.— Ele aproximou-se dela, um antebraço apoiado sobre mesa. —O que faz você no momento, Bella?

Ela levantou seu queixo um pouco mais alto.

— Eu sou formada em Harvard2, VP3 responsável pelas negociações da empresa.

— Você, Bella — ele disse mais firmemente, seus olhos cinza estalando com algo elétrico. O modo como ele continuava repetindo seu nome a enervou. Como se estivesse a interrogando, esperando que ela se submetesse e derramasse seus intestinos. O truque do inseto sob o microscópio. Ela quase riu. Conhecia bem aquela tática. No entanto, não achou isto ofensivo. De fato, achou estimulante.

Certo, se isto era como o jogo seria jogado.

— Eu vivo em Los Angeles por conta própria. Eu até não tenho um gato porque viajo muito.

Ele deslizou seus dedos por seu antebraço.

— Isto não é o que você realmente é, Bella.

O que ele queria? O tamanho da sua calcinha?

— Minha cor favorita é amarela— ela cuspiu.— Gosto de correr, de velejar e passar um tempo com as crianças da minha irmã quando eu posso. Que não é frequentemente, já que eles vivem em Minneapolis.

Com isso, ele deu um olhar mais aprovador e seus olhos cinza se enfocaram em sua boca.

— Qual é seu desejo mais profundo, mais escuro, Bella? O que é que você quer mais que qualquer coisa, agora mesmo? Neste exato minuto.

Ela ficou imóvel. O calor subiu por seu pescoço. Ela não podia falar.

Ele se debruçou tão perto que ela poderia tê-lo beijado. Quando ele falou, estava tão próximo que ela sentia o calor de sua respiração contra seus lábios e pegou o agradável, efervescente odor da cerveja.

— O que você quer agora mesmo, Bella? — Ele repetiu.

— Eu — Sua garganta estava tão seca que dificilmente conseguiria qualquer coisa. Quando o fez, ela não podia acreditar que as palavras saíam de sua boca, mas era como se ele estivesse magicamente retirando-as dela. — Eu quero ser fodida por um estranho. — Uma onda de calor deixou-a corada. Ela era uma advogada dura, mas isto, isto era diferente.

Edward deu um aceno de aprovação com a cabeça por sua honestidade, mas sua expressão estava ainda ilegível.

— Qualquer estranho, Bella?

Seu corpo inteiro estava queimando com embaraço, estimulação e ainda confiança também.

— Eu quero ser fodida por você.

1___Bebida á base de Martini seco, vodka, licor de laranja, suco de limão e suco de cranberry._

2_____Universidade norte-americana_

3___Vice-presidente_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Bella quase estapeou sua boca. Ela acabara de dizer a um estranho que queria que ele a fodesse.

— Boa menina. — Edward roçou seus lábios muito suavemente que ela ofegou. — Você será recompensada por sua honestidade, Bella.

Antes dela ter uma chance para processar esse comentário, ele se debruçou de volta.

— Diga-me como você gosta de ser fodida, Bella.

Ela piscou. Tentado pensar. Certo, hora de mudar um pouquinho as coisas.

— Só seria justo se me falasse sobre você primeiro.

Ele deu um lento aceno com a cabeça.

— O justo é justo.

— Então o que você está fazendo aqui em São Francisco? — Ela sentiu um pouco mais confortável fazendo o interrogatório. — O que você faz para viver?

— Eu estou na cidade para uma conferência — ele disse. — Eu possuo uma corretora de valores.

Dez pontos para Edward.

— Onde você vive? — Ela perguntou.

Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

— Nascido e criado em Los Angeles.

Ela sentiu um estranho tipo de prazer por eles compartilharem a mesma cidade.

— Angeles ou Dodgers1?

Edward riu forçadamente.

— Dodgers totalmente.

— Humph. — Ela bateu suas unhas cuidadas na mesa. — Você acabou de perder pontos por isso.

Ele riu e então respondeu suas outras perguntas. Ele tinha duas irmãs, um irmão e um filhote de cachorro chamado Stix.

— E as relações? — Ela perguntou. — Algumas namoradas no armário?

Ele pareceu não se importar em dar uma resposta direta.

—Eu acabei de concluir uma relação de um ano com Lauren e Sara.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Duas mulheres?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Elas são gêmeas.

— A fantasia de todo homem — Bella murmurou.

— Mas, hoje à noite, você é minha fantasia Bella — ele disse, tomando controle da conversa novamente, voltando para seu papel de dominador. Ele deu a ela o que era definitivamente uma ordem. — Remova sua roupa íntima.

Ela pulou e sua mão derrubou o copo de martini vazio. Em um movimento rápido, Edward pegou o copo e o endireitou.

— Você está doido? — Ela disse em um sussurro severo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, a desafiando.

Certo, ela podia tomar um desafio a qualquer dia da semana e transformá-lo em sua vantagem.

Ela avançou sua mão para um dos lados do seu quadril, até que seus dedos alcançaram a extremidade de sua tanga. A adrenalina percorreu seu corpo ao pensar em ser pega. Ela deu uma olhada em torno do bar para ver se alguém estava vendo o que ela fazia.

— Olhe para mim, Bella, e não desvie o olhar novamente.

Ela dirigiu seu olhar de novo para ele e encontrou seus olhos cinza. Borboletas começaram a batalhar em sua barriga como loucas e seu corpo zumbiu com desejo. Ela se forçou a assisti-lo enquanto deslizava, centímetro por centímetro, sua roupa íntima de seus quadris. Ela rezou para que a toalha de mesa fosse longa o suficiente para que ninguém a visse mover sua tanga de suas coxas para seus joelhos, onde prontamente caiu para seus tornozelos. Com suas bochechas queimando como loucas, ela pegou a extremidade de sua tanga com a ponta de seu salto alto, e a trouxe para cima o suficientemente alto para poder pegá-la com sua mão. Estava completamente molhada.

Quando a teve em seu colo, ele estendeu a mão com a palma aberta.

— Dê para mim, Bella.

_Tudo bem._ Ela levantou sua tanga e lançou-a como um estilingue.

A diversão relampejada através de suas características quando ele pegou no ar. Levantou a tanga para seu nariz, e ela assistiu seu tórax subir quando ele inalou.

— Você está quente para mim, não está, Bella — ele disse como uma declaração, não como uma pergunta.

Ela moveu-se em sua cadeira, ciente do quanto estava nua debaixo de seu vestido. Ela esperou duas batidas do coração antes de dizer: — Sim.

Ele tomou sua roupa íntima e enfiou-a em seu bolso traseiro.

— Sim, o quê?

Ela enrugou suas sobrancelhas, perplexa.

— Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.

Ele a olhou e disse de um modo tranquilo, verdadeiro.

— Sim, Mestre.

Neste momento, Bella quase virou a mesa, pelo modo como seu corpo pulou de surpresa.

— Sim, Mestre ?

— Isso mesmo, Bella.— Ele se debruçou intimamente uma vez mais, e moveu seus lábios para sua orelha. Sua respiração morna a acariciou à medida que ele dizia — Hoje à noite eu sou seu Mestre.

Mestre? Não era assim que um submisso chamava a um Dominante em uma relação de BDSM?

— Você pirou?— Ela perguntou incrédula.

Ele esticou a mão e escovou seu pesado cabelo moreno que caía em seu ombro, seus dedos tocando seu ombro nu e causando formigamentos.

— Hoje à noite eu serei seu Mestre, Bella. Dê-me o controle e eu darei a você uma noite que será inesquecível.

— Você é um Dom?— Ela perguntou, mantendo sua voz inalterada. — Você é em BDSM?

— Isso mesmo, Bella.— Ele colocou sua mão sobre sua coxa e acariciou-lhe a pele nua com seu polegar. — E eu pretendo te foder de maneiras que você nunca foi fodida antes.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu não estou tão certa sobre isto.

—Eu acho que você está.— Sua mão lentamente subiu sua perna, empurrando o material sedoso de sua saia até o quadril.

Ela não podia se mover nem por sua vida quando seus dedos encontraram a fenda entre sua coxa e sua vagina. Seus olhos seguraram os dela o tempo inteiro em que ele a tocou. Quando seus dedos deslizaram por suas dobras encharcadas ela quase se descontrolou.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia quando ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Você quer tanto que eu te foda que você me tomaria aqui, agora, não é, Bella.— Outra declaração.

— Eu, uh — _Jesus,_ onde seu cérebro foi parar?

— Sim, Mestre— ele disse calmamente quando começou a golpear seu clitóris.

Ela mal podia pensar com seus dedos imergindo dentro e fora de seu núcleo e então recuando para seu clitóris. Ela estava certa, a toalha da mesa os cobria o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo com ela, mas tinha medo que alguém no bar pudesse ler em sua expressão.

— Você está indo para o clímax aqui mesmo, na frente de todas estas pessoas— ele disse com uma voz firme. — Você entende, Bella?

_Deus,_ ela não queria que ele parasse.

Era tudo o que ela podia fazer para não começar a gemer em voz alta.

— Sim, Mestre— ela sussurrou. Mestre? Ela realmente chamou este estranho de Mestre?

Ele deu seu sorriso aprovador.

— Muito bom, Bella.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram os dela, Edward empurrou dois dedos em sua vagina e ela quase ganiu pelo primoroso toque. Com movimentos de especialista, ele golpeou suas dobras molhadas, então começou a se concentrar em seu clitóris, circulando-o, movendo-o lentamente, com movimentos prolongados.

Ela iria perder a cabeça. Suas pálpebras começaram fechar-se, mas sua voz cortante trouxe seu olhar de volta para ele.

— Olhe para mim, Bella — ele exigiu. — Assista-me enquanto eu como você com meu dedo.

O olhar intenso em seus glaciais olhos cinza fez a sensação crescer dentro dela cada vez mais. Ela estava perto. Tão perto.

— Goze agora, Bella— ele ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que ele comprimia seu clitóris duramente.

Seu corpo explodiu. Ela não pode evitar o gemido que saiu apressado por seus lábios quando seus quadris se impulsionaram contra sua mão e um brilho leve de suor apareceu inesperadamente em sua pele. Seu corpo tremia enquanto ele continuava a segurar seu clitóris.

Quando não podia tomar mais, disse: — Edward. Pare.

Ele comprimiu ainda mais forte e seu corpo sacudiu novamente.

— Sim?

— Um, por favor, Mestre.— Ela não podia acreditar estava dizendo isto. — Por favor pare, Mestre.

Ele deu seu um sorriso satisfeito e retirou a mão de sua vagina. Ela quase desmoronou em esgotamento pelo incrível orgasmo que ela acabara de ter. Até a dor por ele ter beliscado seu clitóris fez seu clímax ser mais primoroso.

Edward trouxe sua mão para seu nariz e inalou novamente, e ela viu seus sucos que brilhavam em seus dedos. Ele deslizou primeiro um e depois o outro em sua boca, chupando seu gosto.

_Que tesão!_

— Seu gosto é delicioso, Bella. — Ele levantou um guardanapo de cima da mesa e enxugou seus dedos limpos. — Eu quero provar mais de você.

Seu corpo estava completamente zumbindo com desejo e necessidade. Ele já deu a ela um orgasmo surpreendente. O que mais ele podia fazer por ela? Edward tomou sua mão, pegando-a de surpresa, e a trouxe para ficar com ele. Pegou sua pequena bolsa preta e deu para ela.

— Nós estamos indo para meu quarto— ele disse em um tom trivial.

Era como se ela estivesse em um sonho. Mal sentia como poderiam suas pernas sustentá-la depois de seu orgasmo e o fato que este estranho tinha o controle imediato sobre ela. Ele a conhecia há quinze minutos, já tinha tirado sua roupa íntima e a tinha comido com os dedos.

Enquanto Edward a levava pelo lotado bar do hotel, o coração de Bella martelava, e inúmeros pensamentos corriam por sua mente. O que ela estava fazendo? Onde ele a estava levando? Ela estava doida? Ele era um estranho! E se ele fosse perigoso?

Mas aquele aspecto perigoso dele era o que a fazia ficar mais excitada. Era o perigo controlado que fazia ela querer experimentar tudo que ele tinha para oferecer. Ele era definitivamente um menino mau, e isso a excitava incalculavelmente. Seu instinto lhe dizia que estava segura com ele… mas e se seu instinto estivesse errado?

Era muito tarde para dar para trás. Ela o queria muito. Ela queria ser fodida por um estranho hoje à noite, e isto era exatamente o que ela iria conseguir. Mas um Dom? Um BDSM Mestre? O que ele tinha em mente para ela? Ao invés de assustá-la, o pensamento a intrigou.

Ela sabia sobre BDSM, sabia que um submisso renunciava ao controle para o Dominante_. Ela queria aquilo para hoje à noite?_ Como uma advogada corporativa, ela estava acostumada a estar no controle. Poderia dar o controle para este homem?

Edward tinha tanto tesão que teve que morder o inBellaor de sua bochecha para controlar a necessidade para tomar Bella no momento em que eles pisassem em seu quarto do hotel. _Inferno,_ ele a tomaria no elevador se não tivesse outros planos para ela.

Ele segurou a mão dela enquanto caminhavam através do salão de entrada do hotel. Ele a olhou e deu-lhe um olhar tranquilizador, ainda que dominante, para que soubesse exatamente qual era seu lugar na relação desta noite.

— Você terá uma palavra segura, Bella— ele disse enquanto alcançavam os elevadores. — Se em algum momento você quiser que eu pare, diga a palavra e esta noite termina.

Ela clareou sua garganta.

— Palavra segura?

— Mestre — ele a lembrou resmungando.

Certo, o jogo havia começado. Ela podia fazer isto.

— Sim, er, Mestre.

— Escolha uma palavra, Bella.

Eles alcançaram os elevadores e Edward apertou o botão para subir enquanto Bella olhava como se a estivesse pensando sobre uma palavra segura.

— Negociações— ela finalmente disse.

Ele acenou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que a porta do elevador se abria.

— Que seja negociações então.

Mesmo que não houvesse negociações esta noite.

O elevador estava vazio, para satisfação de Edward, e era de paredes de vidro. Ele apertou sua mão na parte inferior de suas costas e a deslizou para baixo do macio vestido, sobre sua bunda. Ela deu um suspiro surpreendido e ele apertou.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles ele apertou o botão para o trigésimo-primeiro andar. Ele a empurrou contra a barra de madeira logo abaixo das janelas que davam para a vista noturna do horizonte de São Francisco e ela deu um grito de surpresa. Seu corpo se nivelou com o dela, seu membro ereto firme contra seu traseiro.

Quando o elevador começou a se mover, Edward empurrou sua saia até seus quadris, descobrindo completamente seu traseiro.

Ela tentou puxá-lo de volta para baixo.

— Alguém pode ver!

— Este é seu primeiro castigo, Bella.— Ele puxou de novo sua saia para cima. — Você lutou comigo, você não se referiu a mim como Mestre.

A dura e determinada advogada ficou quieta, e ele perguntou-se se ela estava prestes a dizer sua palavra segura. Mas ao invés disso, ela agarrou a barra de madeira quando o elevador moveu-se para cima.

— Belisque seus mamilos, Bella,— ele mandou enquanto deslizava seus dedos em sua molhada vagina por detrás.

Pelo reflexo do vidro ele viu a curva leve de seus lábios e suas pálpebras pesadas.

— Sim, Mestre. — ela disse enquanto trazia suas mãos para seus seios e começava a arrastar seus mamilos, beliscando-os e puxando-os.

O elevador parou e apitou, e Edward casualmente examinou por cima de seu ombro para ver que eles haviam chegado a seu andar. Deixou sua saia deslizar para baixo, mas não antes dele dar mais um estalido contra seu clitóris.

— Oh, Jesus— ela sussurrou. Como ele a girou para que ficasse frente a ele, soltou suas mãos de seus seios, deu a ele um olhar convencido e disse — eu quero dizer oh, Jesus, Mestre.

Ele quase deu gargalhadas. Ao invés manteve sua expressão inflexível. Um bom Dom mantinha o controle a toda hora. E ele era o melhor. Edward a pegou pela mão novamente, e a guiou pelo corredor acarpetado para seu apartamento de luxo, uma das maiores do hotel. Ele deslizou o cartão chave de seu bolso e abriu a porta antes de mantê-la aberta e gesticular para Bella entrar.

— Quarto bonito— ela disse em uma voz apreciativa, — er, Mestre.

Tinha uma vista deslumbrante da Ponte Golden Gate, Alcatraz, e outras atrações. As janelas iam do chão até teto e as cortinas estavam escancaradas. O apartamento era expansivo, com profundo, felpudo carpete, mobília de mogno e vasos com flores frescas.

Quando ele a teve no centro do quarto, a posicionou de forma que ela pudesse olhá-lo. Pegou sua bolsa pequena e lançou-a em uma das poltronas estofadas.

— Remova sua roupa, Bella— ele ordenou.

Bella pensou seriamente em correr para a porta. _Deus,_ seu corpo alguma vez pararia de sentir como se estivesse entrando repentinamente em chamas? Neste momento, pontadas de calor iam de sua cabeça a seus dedões do pé e voltavam.

— Bella…— ele disse com um olhar que dizia que ela estava prestes a estar em sérias dificuldades. Ele já dissera que ela ganharia um castigo. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele tinha muito prazer em adicionar outro.

_Castigos?_ Ela estava realmente louca para deixar coisas irem tão longe.

— Eu acredito apenas em seguro, são e consensual BDSM. Se você mudou de ideia, diga sua palavra segura e tudo termina agora.— Ele esfregou suas mãos ligeiramente de cima abaixo por seus braços. — Ou transforme-se completamente esta noite. Eu não aceitarei nada menos que submissão absoluta. Eu não negociarei com você.

Pela primeira vez Bella hesitou. Ela estava acostumada a tomar rápidas decisões, a estar no controle. A partir deste ponto ela que se abandonar ao controle de Edward, um Dom ela não conhecia. Ela queria sexo com um estranho e este homem a excitava mais que qualquer homem em sua vida. Isto era sua fantasia realizando-se. E se ele a empurrasse muito longe, ela diria sua palavra segura.

Quando ela decidia, estava decidido.

— Sim, Mestre— ela disse claramente. — Eu sou sua por esta noite, desde que você me prometa que não me empurrará muito longe.

Ele a estudou e lentamente movimentou a cabeça.

— Se eu empurrar você além de seus limites, Bella, só diga sua palavra segura. — Quando ela começou tirar seus sapatos de salto, ele colocou uma mão em seu braço. — Deixe os sapatos, Bella.

— Sim, Mestre.— Ela alcançou o zíper no topo de suas nádegas, que fez um suave silvo quando o puxou para baixo. Ela manteve contato visual com ele quando alcançou o fecho do topo de seu vestido. Depois de uma batida do coração ela o deixou cair. Deslizou por seus seios, sua barriga, suas coxas, numa carícia contra sua pele. Quando chegou ao chão, ela estava nua com exceção do sutiã e seus saltos.

Ele a olhou com expectativa. Ela levantou seu queixo e trouxe as mãos ao alto para desabotoar o gancho dianteiro de seu sutiã tomara-que-caia, deixando-o cair ao chão.

Ela estava completamente nua. Na frente de um estranho. À mercê deste Dom.

Sua expressão ainda estava ilegível quando lentamente caminhou ao redor ela, seu olhar indo da cabeça aos pés. O único sinal de que ele estava animado era a protuberância em sua calça jeans, e isso lhe deu uma medida de satisfação. Pelo menos ela estava provocando algum efeito nele. E ele sempre tinha um efeito sobre ela. Seus mamilos eram diamantes duros no ar fresco do apartamento luxuoso e sua vagina estava tão molhada que suas coxas estavam escorregadias. Ela sentiu-se completamente sexy estar somente em seus saltos de três polegadas e nada mais, com um homem incrivelmente magnífico estudando seu corpo.

Ele finalmente parou em frente a ela, seus olhos cinza glaciais enfocados nela.

— Mantenha sua coluna reta, suas mãos atrás das costas e seus olhos abaixados, Bella. Não se mova até que eu retorne.

Apesar de seu instinto rebelde, ela obedeceu.

— Sim, Mestre— ela murmurou como uma reflexão tardia.

Embora seus olhos estivesse para baixo, ela viu ele se virar e andar a passos largos através do tapete de pelúcia para uma porta aberta. Por ela podia ver uma cama enorme, e sua vagina doeu com o pensamento que este estranho provavelmente a foderia naquela cama logo.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade antes dele retornar. Seus nervos de aço estavam virando papel alumínio e ela tinha medo que seus joelhos cedessem.

E quando ela viu o que ele estava levando, eles quase fizeram.

1___Los Angeles Dodgers e Los Angeles Angels – times de baseball americanos_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Bella arregalou os olhos quando sua cabeça subiu rapidamente e sua mandíbula caiu. Edward estava levando uma bolsa de lona preta em uma mão e um chicote na outra.

_Agora é a hora de correr_, ela gritou em sua cabeça. Isso ou gritar sua palavra segura.

— Você ganhou um segundo castigo, Bella,— ele disse enquanto soltava a bolsa de lona a seus pés. — Eu instruí você para manter seus olhos abaixados.

_Oh, merda._

Automaticamente, como se já tivesse feito isso várias vezes, ela olhou para o chão e disse:

— Sim, Mestre.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a bolsa e em sua linha de visão e ela o estudou enquanto ele procura por algo. Ele era magnífico com seu cabelo ruivo e o modo como seus músculos ondulavam por baixo da camiseta preta justa que ele vestiu.

Ela mordeu seu lábio quando observava-o tirar um cachecol de cetim preto, algo que parecia com algemas de couro, uma longa corrente de prata com grampos em ambas as extremidades e uma coleira de couro preta cravejada de metal.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Quando ele começou a levantar sua cabeça, ela olhou imediatamente para seus pés. Ela de repente se sentiu tão vulnerável na frente deste homem. Ela estava vulnerável.

Quando ele a olhou novamente ela pode ver que ele estava segurando a coleira.

— Hoje à noite você será minha escrava, Bella.— Ele trouxe o couro para seu pescoço e começou a firmá-la.— Hoje à noite você é minha. Você entende?

Bella quase gritou

— O quê?— Mas mordeu sua língua para impedi-la de dizer qualquer coisa. _Agora ele a estava chamando de escrava?_ Ela conseguiu soltar um — Sim, Mestre — com uma voz embargada.

Quando a coleira ficou firme ao redor seu pescoço, ela teve que resistir para não tocá-la. Ela viu que tinha um anel em forma de D, e o pensamento que veio a sua mente foi que ele provavelmente pretendia atá-la. Quão humilhante seria se ele fizesse.

A seguir, ele selecionou o cachecol de cetim. Seu coração acelerou quando ele o trouxe para seus olhos e começou a amarrá-lo ao redor sua cabeça. Ela ofegou quando tudo ficou preto.

— Isto é parte de seu castigo, escrava— ele disse quando apertou o cachecol, só o suficiente para estar seguro e de forma que não a machucasse. — Você perdeu o direito de ver o que é que eu vou fazer com você.

— O que você vai fazer comigo, Mestre?— Ela perguntou, as palavras apenas terminando em um coaxar.

— Eu dei a você permissão para falar, escrava?— Seus dedos agarraram seu mamilo e apertaram tão forte que ela ganiu.

— Não, Mestre.

— Se você falar novamente sem permissão, eu serei forçado a te amordaçar também, escrava.

Suas bochechas queimaram ardentemente, mas ela não abriu sua boca. Uma mordaça era a última coisa ela queria.

Vendada e incapaz de ver, ela achou que seus outros sentidos intensificaram. Ela podia cheirar seu odor limpo de homem e pós-barba, e sentiu o calor de seu corpo perto do seu. Quando ele moveu-se ela soube imediatamente, embora ele não estivesse tocando-a. Ela ouviu ele ajoelhar-se e imaginou-o levantando uma das coisas que ele tinha colocado no chão e então ele estava perto dela outra vez.

—De joelhos, escrava.

Ela apenas lembrou de manter sua boca fechar enquanto seguia suas instruções. Seus saltos altos oscilaram enquanto tentava ajoelhar-se com suas mãos atrás das costas. Edward segurou seu cotovelo e com sua ajuda ela ajoelhou-se.

— Assim é uma boa escrava— ele murmurou enquanto se movia para trás dela. A próxima coisa que ela soube foi que ele tomou seus pulsos e firmou as algemas de couro em torno de cada um, em seguida, então enganchou-os juntos de forma que ela não podia movê-los.

Bella sentiu um momento de pânico. Ela pensou que estava vulnerável antes, mas agora ela estava amarrada e de joelhos e ainda por cima estava nua e vendada. Pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez, ela se perguntou no que tinha se metido. Enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, percebia que nunca esteve tão excitada em toda sua vida. Seus seios estavam duros e doloridos, sua vagina tão molhada e escorregadia que ela sentiu seu próprio odor.

— Você está aqui para me dar prazer. — Ele saiu detrás dela e ela sentiu que ele se ajoelhava novamente na frente dela. — Qualquer coisa que eu faça com você é para o meu prazer, não seu. Você entende?

_Quando eu conseguir minhas mãos desatadas..._

Bella começou a responder, mas lembrou de suas instruções a tempo e só movimentou a cabeça.

— Como seu Mestre, eu sei o que é melhor para você, escrava. Eu sei do que você precisa e eu cuidarei de você.

Bella lambeu seus lábios secos e não disse nada.

Ela não pode deixar de arfar quando algo foi grampeado em seu mamilo. A dor era incrível e lágrimas molharam seus olhos atrás da venda. Mas, para sua surpresa, a dor começou a se transformar em um intenso tipo de prazer.

Vendada como estava, não podia ver o que era, mas com o som de uma corrente sussurrando, ela percebeu que era a corrente de prata com duas braçadeiras, antes de seu outro mamilo ser grampeado.

Desta vez ela gritou de dor e seus olhos lacrimejaram ainda mais. E novamente a dor misturou-se com a sensação estranha de prazer. Incrivelmente sua excitação aumentou e ela queria tanto seu membro em sua vagina que mal podia esperar.

— Eu devo adicionar outro castigo, escrava?— Ele falou naquele tom dominador que dizia que ela estava prestes a entrar em apuros se não fechasse a boca.

Ela agitou sua cabeça.

— Eu posso castigá-la de qualquer maneira, Bella.— Ele puxou as correntes de um mamilo ao outro e ela teve que morder seu lábio inferior para impedí-la de gritar.— Você agora ficará numa posição de subjugação completa.

Bella não teve chance de perguntar-se o que ele quis dizer antes dele segurar uma mão em sua barriga e apertar outra em suas costas enquanto a guiava para baixo. Ele a posicionou de forma que uma bochecha estava no chão, seus seios estavam roçando o tapete, e seu traseiro alto no ar.

Ele se moveu para atrás dela e empurrou seus joelhos para separá-los mais, de forma que suas coxas ficassem bem separadas e sua vagina e seu traseiro ficassem completamente desimpedidos para ele. Suas mãos ainda estavam algemadas em suas costas e não existia nenhum modo, nem no inferno, que ela pudesse se mover. _E ela não podia ver porra nenhuma._

Ela pensou em gritar sua palavra segura, mas estava tão ligada que estava certa que ela podia gozar com um roçar de seu clitóris. Talvez ele a atacaria e a foderia assim mesmo. O pensamento sozinho quase a fez se retorcer.

Quando ele a teve situada, saiu de perto e ela ouviu sussurros, como se ele estivesse vasculhando em sua bolsa de lona. No momento seguinte, ele estava atrás dela e pressionava algo longo e duro dentro de sua vagina – um consolo ou um vibrador.

Neste momento, ela mordeu a sua bochecha para impedir-se de gritar de surpresa e prazer.

— Você tem sido uma menina muito má, Bella.— Sua mão morna descansou em seu traseiro e ele começou a apertar uma nádega e depois a outra. — Você aprenderá a me obedecer em todos os sentidos. Para fazer como eu desejar quando eu desejar. Você entendeu?

Bella movimentou a cabeça, sua bochecha roçando contra o tapete com o movimento.

— Muito bom, escrava.— Ele mudou-se novamente e ela ouviu um som meloso. — Eu estou dando a você seus dois castigos de uma só vez. Seja cautelosa para não merecer nenhum outro.— Algo frio e escorregadio foi espremido contra seu ânus.

Ele não podia. _Não!_

Ele deslizou algo no fundo de seu ânus. A estirou. Machucou. Queimou. Mas como as braçadeiras em seus mamilos, a dor se tornou prazer. Ela sentia-se tão incrivelmente excitada, tão cheia, que ela não podia imaginar estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aqui neste momento. Como ela queria que ele transasse com ela assim.

— Logo, meu pau vai estar em seu cú no lugar do plug, Bella,— ele disse como se fosse capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos. — Você já foi fodida no cú antes? Você pode responder.

Sua garganta parecia enferrujada, pela falta de uso.

— Não, Mestre.

— Bom. Agora para seus castigos— Ele mudou-se novamente e Bella sentiu realmente medo dentro dela. — A venda, as algemas, as braçadeiras, o plug anal, o consolo e agora o chicote devem ser apropriados— ele disse.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

— Eu vou te ensinar uma lição agora, escrava.— Ele pressionou algo firme ainda que suave— uma bola contra seus lábios. — Isto é uma mordaça de bola para ajudar a conter seus gritos.

Seu coração batia como louco quando ele forçou a bola em sua boca. Como ela podia gritar sua palavra segura agora?

Então ele apertou um pedaço de pano em sua mão.

— Como você não pode falar, escrava, eu dei a você um cachecol. Se em qualquer momento você quiser que eu pare e acabe com esta noite, solte o cachecol. Você entendeu?

Algum alívio passou por Bella embora seu medo estivesse em seu ponto máximo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Ele novamente arrastou o chicote por seu traseiro.

— Quando eu digo que terminará, Bella, eu quero dizer que realmente terminará. No momento em que você soltar o lenço, que falar a sua palavra segura, você voltará para seu quarto de hotel.

Bella sentiu uma sensação estranha de perda quando pensou nisso. Como se ela quisesse isso. Precisasse disso. Ela estava muito perto de gozar, com sua vagina e seu ânus cheios, seus mamilos doídos das braçadeiras, seu corpo escancarado e exposto para ele nesta posição.

— Relaxe, escrava— ele murmurou quando esfregou suas nádegas. — Vai machucar muito mais se você ficar tensa.

Ela tentou relaxar como ele instruiu, ela realmente fez, mas seu corpo inteiro era como uma mola de tensão.

— Mais uma coisa, escrava.— Ele alcançou e puxou a corrente entre as braçadeiras de mamilo e ela deu um gemido atrás da mordaça de bola. — Você não pode gozar sem minha permissão.

O chicote estimulava seu traseiro quando ele arrastou os suaves filamentos por sua pele. A sensação era calmante e erótica. Mas então uma chicotada a atingiu e depois outra. Ela gritou de surpresa, mas estava amortizada pela bola. Elas queimavam, mas não muito, e ela se sentiu ficando mais molhada.

Uma chicotada aterrissou mais duro contra seu traseiro e ela gritou contra a mordaça. Esta realmente queimou. Machucou tanto que lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos atrás da venda. Ela quase deixou cair o lenço que estava segurando apertado em sua mão. Outro golpe caiu, este exatamente no ponto entre o plug anal e o consolo. Novamente a queimação, mas desta vez o prazer zumbiu por sua pele também.

— Você se comportará agora, escrava?— Ele disse enquanto dava outra chicotada.

Ela movimentou a cabeça. _Sim, sim, sim!_ Ela faria tudo o que ele quisesse.

Mas ele a açoitou repetidas vezes, cada aterrissagem do chicote em uma área diferente, nunca no mesmo lugar. Ela não podia acreditar que no prazer que vinha com a dor. _Como podia se sentir tão bem? _A necessidade para chegar ao clímax estava se construindo tão intensamente dentro dela que ela apertou sua vagina em torno do consolo como se isso pudesse impedí-la de gozar. Mas quanto mais chibatadas caíam, mais ela precisava alcançar o orgasmo.

Ela queria implorar ele parar, mas a mordaça estava em sua boca, e ela não podia dizer a ele que estava muito perto do clímax. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que ela temia que poderia escorregar para baixo. Seguramente ele sabia que ela estava perto.

Ele aterrissou outra chicotada naquele lugar entre o consolo e o plug anal e ela se perdeu.

Seu orgasmo subiu por seu corpo.

Seu canal apertou e relaxou em torno do consolo e seu ânus pulsava em torno do plug anal. O fogo lambeu seu corpo e ela tremeu tanto que suas pernas cederam e ela deslizou de forma que ficou com sua barriga no chão.

Seu corpo continuou a resistir e a agitar até que finalmente a última onda desapareceu.

_Deus,_ era o melhor orgasmo que ela já experimentou em sua vida.

Edward se moveu antes dela, e arrancou a venda. A luz parecia tão brilhante agora.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e piscou. Quando rolou só suficiente para ver seu rosto bonito seu coração quase parou de bater quando viu sua expressão brava.

— Você é uma menina muito má, Bella.— Ele alcançou e puxou a corrente das braçadeiras de mamilo, fazendo com que ela gritasse atrás da mordaça. — Agora você receberá um verdadeiro castigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Quando ele estava fora do alcance de visão de Bella, Edward sorriu com satisfação. Ela era a perfeita submissa. Ele não sabia nada sobre esta mulher além do fato que ela era uma advogada corporativa, que tinha uma família em Minneapolis e vivia em Los Angeles, e o fato de que —embora fosse nova no BDSM— ela tinha nascido para isso.

Edward alcançou ao redor e removeu a mordaça de sua boca e ela deu um estremecido suspiro de alívio. Ele retirou o liso consolo de sua vagina. Considerou tirar o plug anal, mas decidiu mantê-la no limite. Ela tinha outro castigo em ordem, e ele planejava fazer um que ela nunca esqueceria. _Inferno,_ esta noite seria uma de que ela nunca esqueceria e nem ele.

Ele deixou as algemas de couro em seus pulsos também, mantendo seus braços presos em suas costas. Ele a ajudou a se levantar do chão até ficar sobre suas coxas. Seus olhos verdes estavam dilatados, seus lábios cheios e convidativos, e uma bochecha estava vermelha de estar contra o tapete. E na parte de trás, suas coxas e nádegas estavam cobertas com suas marcas. As faixas rosa claro pareciam bonitas contra sua pele pálida.

Ele puxou a corrente de prata entre as pinças para mamilo e ela mordeu forte seu lábio para não gritar. Seus mamilos ingurgitados precisavam de circulação e ele desgrampeou um de cada vez. Ele sabia que ela sentiria uma dor intensa antes de prazer e alívio. O lacrimejamento e a intensidade de sua expressão disseram que estava correto.

Ele retirou uma lágrima de seu olho com seu dedo polegar.

— Lembre, você sempre tem sua palavra segura, Bella.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

Sua escrava desta noite era tão bonita e seu pênis estava condenadamente muito duro. Ele estava na frente dela, desfivelando seu cinto e abrindo sua calça jeans para deixar seu pênis e bolas livres. Bella arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta.

— Vamos ver o quão bom boquete você faz, escrava.— Edward agarrou seu cabelo e a trouxe para sua ereção. Ele se forçou mesmo entre seus lábios e deslizou para a parte de trás de sua garganta. Ela sufocou um pouco, mas começou a rodar sua língua junto seu comprimento e a aplicar sucção. _Maldição,_ mas sua boca pareceu tão boa ao redor seu pênis. — Sim, assim, escrava. Eu vou foder sua boca antes de seu próximo castigo.

Edward manteve seu aperto em seu cabelo, mantendo-a quieta enquanto empurrava seu pênis dentro e fora de sua boca. Ele foi cuidadoso para não ir muito fundo, não querendo a machucar. A pressão, a necessidade de gozar era incrível.

— Olhe para mim — ele exigiu quando ela abaixou o olhar.

Ela o trouxe mais perto do pico quando ela focou seus grandes olhos verdes nele. Vendo seu pênis molhado deslizar dentro e fora de seus lábios bonitos o trouxe tanto mais perto ainda do clímax. Ter essa mulher poderosa em seus joelhos, bem na sua frente, em um afrodisíaco por si só.

Ele fodeu sua boca mais rápido, o clímax que se construía dentro dele era tão grande que ele rangeu seus dentes.

— Eu vou gozar em seus seios, Bella,— ele disse e puxou seu pênis para fora de sua boca justo antes de se perder. Suas bolas encolheram e uma sensação intensa estourou de seu saco até a cabeça de seu pênis. Seu fluido jorrou sobre seus seios. Seu corpo sacudiu com cada espasmo de seu clímax passava por ele.

Quando deu por si, ele estava respirando forte e uma conta de suor gotejou por sua cabeça. Ele a enxugou então pôs seu pênis de volta na calça jeans e a fechou. Ele tomou Bella por seus braços e a colocou ante ele.

Naquele momento ele queria muito beijá-la, saborear sua boca tanto quanto ele queria saborear sua vagina. Mas ele estava esperando. Fazendo-a esperar.

— Você gostou de me chupar, escrava?— Edward disse enquanto arrastava um de seus dedos pelo fluido pegajoso em seus seios.

Ela movimentou a cabeça e ele podia ver a honestidade em seus olhos.

Ele a agarrou pelo braço e a levou ao quarto. Ela parecia muito incrivelmente sensual, nua e de salto alto, sua coleira e algemas de couro.

Depois que ele enxugou seu fluido de seu tórax, ele disse: — Deite de bruços na cama, escrava. E não se mova.

Edward teve que ajudá-la para que pudesse ficar de bruços no meio da cama. Ele parou para admirar seu trabalho manual novamente e podia só imaginar como o ferrão em seu traseiro estava fazendo ela sentir. Sem dúvida seu orgasmo a deixou parecendo crua e no limite, e qualquer coisa que ele fizesse agora, seria mais difícil para ela não gozar uma segunda vez sem permissão.

Ele a deixou na cama para mover para ir até a mala cheia de ferramentas especiais para aquilo que ele considerava ser sua arte, além do que ele tinha na bolsa de lona. Ele era um artista em se tratando de BDSM, tornando seus escravos obras de arte, e não importava para onde ele ia, levava um grande número de suas ferramentas com ele, no caso de ir a um clube BDSM e encontrar uma mulher bonita procurando por um Dom.

As correias de couro que ele precisava estavam nitidamente dobrados a um lado da mala. Quando ele retornou a Bella, seus olhos alargaram à vista das tiras longas de couro que tinha fivelas em uma tira no fim e braçadeiras na outra. Ele escolheu não esclarecê-la. Ao invés disso, ele passou a prender cada uma das tiras de couro em torno da parte inferior das pernas da cama. Não era uma cama de quatro postes, claro, então ele precisava de outro método de restrição.

Para seu crédito, Bella permaneceu quieta à medida que ele trabalhava, mas ele viu o quão difícil ela respirava pelo movimento de suas costas. Ele cheirou seu rico odor almiscarado e o cheiro de sua pele misturado com seu perfume de flores de laranjeira. Seu cabelo escuro estava solto e selvagem ao redor seus ombros e seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados enquanto ela o assistia.

Depois prender as restrições em cada perna da cama, ele agarrou um par de algemas para tornozelos. Começando com um tornozelo, ele a algemou, então enganchou em uma restrição de perna da cama e apertou de forma que ela não poderia se mover. Em pouco tempo, ele teve sua outra perna presa. Depois de desenganchar seus pulsos, ele os pôs para trás para firmá-los às correias de couro nos suportes dianteiros.

Quando ele terminou de conter seu novo brinquedo, ele parou para olhar com satisfação seu corpo bonito estendido sobre a cama. Suas pernas estavam tão abertas que suas dobras e seu clitóris estavam bem expostos para ele, como também o plug anal que ainda estava em seu traseiro.

— Boa menina— ele murmurou quando esfregou seu traseiro açoitado com sua mão e sentiu-a tremer sob seu toque. Sua pele era lisa em sua calosa mão, mas ele sentiu o calor dos vergões que ele tinha causado. Só de tocá-la e vê-la deste modo fez seu pênis ficar duro de novo.

Ele saiu de perto dela e dirigiu-se ao bar e à geladeira do apartamento.

Bella não sabia se ria ou chorava. Tudo que ela sabia era que estava sendo eroticamente torturada, que teve o orgasmo mais incrível de sua vida, ela só fez um boquete nele e ficou excitadíssima em vê-lo derramar-se em seus seios. E agora aqui estava ela, amarrada com uma correia, de cara para a cama, braços esticados e pernas abertas. Ela estava tão aberta e vulnerável como quando esteve de joelhos, de cara para o chão e vendada.

Sua pele formigou quando Edward foi embora, seus passos amortizados pelo tapete. Como ele a torturaria a seguir? Ele a açoitaria agora? _Oh, Deus, doeria?_

O que ele tinha feito a ela, até agora, tinha sido incrível. Ela nunca Bellaa acreditado que apreciaria a dor sexual, mas gostou. Tinha sido realmente prazeroso. Ela queria transar com um estranho, e definitivamente conseguiu mais do que pechinchou.

Quando Edward voltou, ele surgiu ao lado dela onde poderia vê-lo. Ele levava um balde de gelo e uma garrafa que pareceu com champanha. Ele pôs a garrafa de champanha e um saca-rolhas de cortiça na mesa de cabeceira, junto com alguns pacotes laminados.

Seu coração baqueou. Ele não estava planejando fodê-la apenas uma vez.

Ele trouxe o balde de gelo com ele enquanto ia para trás dela, fora de seu campo de visão.

— Vai me falar sobre você, escrava— Edward disse enquanto a cama afundava com seu peso. Ele estava sentando entre suas coxas abertas. — Eu quero saber tudo sobre você enquanto você recebe seu castigo.

Bem, isso era a última coisa que ela esperava.

— Sim, Mestre.— Ela lambeu seus lábios, antecipando o que ele faria a seguir. — O que você gostaria de saber?

— Que tal sua infância, Bella?— Ele disse logo antes de sentir algo frio contra seu traseiro e ela teve que sufocar um grito.

Deveria ser gelo o que ele esfregava em suas nádegas. O frio do gelo contrastava com a queimadura ela ainda sentia do açoite. Deu-lhe um diferente tipo de dor e prazer.

— Eu — Ela ofegou quando ele circulou o plug anal com o gelo e parou na área sensível entre sua vagina e seu ânus. — Um, eu nasci em San Diego.

A água fria do gelo derretido gotejava por seu corpo.

— Fale-me sobre sua família.

_Bem, o que poderia machucar?_ Se eles podiam ser assim tão íntimos, ela podia compartilhar um pouco sobre sua história.

— Meu papai deixou a mim, minha mãe e irmã quando eu era só uma criança— ela disse— e eu nunca o vi novamente. Eu vivi em San Diego até fazer dezoito e fui para UCLA1, e minha mãe faleceu um par de anos mais tarde.

Ela parou e fez um som sibilante quando ele afagou a fenda entre sua coxa e sua vagina com o gelo.

— E agora, Bella?— Ele perguntou.

— Quando eu-eu passei no exame de BAR2, fui diretamente trabalhar para a firma que estou a-agora. — Ela estava realmente tendo um tempo duro conversando enquanto ele arrastava o cubo por dentro de uma coxa, na parte traseira de seu joelho e da panturrilha para seu tornozelo. — Eu, um, viajo muito, Mestre.

Edward tirou seu salto antes de correr o cubo de gelo ao longo do arco de seu pé. Ela não pode evitar a risadinha que derramou de seus lábios, ou se parar de empurrar seu tornozelo contra as restrições. Ela pensou ouvir diversão em sua voz quando ele adicionou:

— Agora eu sei que você sente cócegas.— Ele se moveu para seu outro pé, tirando seu sapato, e correu o gelo por seu arco, fazendo-a dar uma risadinha e torcer novamente. — Sente muitas cócegas. Eu pergunto-me onde mais você sente. — Ela não iria dizer isso a ele. Não até que ele disse, — Diga-me, Bella. Eu saberei se você estiver mentindo. Onde mais você sente cócegas?

_Ah, cara_.

— Em meus joelhos e minha axila, Mestre.

— Muito bom.

Ela ouviu o deslocamento de gelo contra gelo no balde e então ele aplicou um pedaço maior em sua perna. Ela pulou de frio, e seu corpo doía de tanto que queria fodido. Esta espera, o modo que a levava para isto, o gelo congelando sua pele e derretendo, tudo estava a deixando louca.

— E quanto a você , Bella?— Ele perguntou enquanto alcançava a parte de dentro de sua outra coxa.

— Bem, — _Jesus,_ o que existia para ela além de seu trabalho?— Eu realmente não tenho qualquer tipo de vida social. Eu não conheço meus vizinhos, e como eu disse a você, eu não tenho nenhum animal.— Sua voz se agitou quando ele alcançou o lábio de sua vagina. — Eu acho que eu sou chata, Mestre.

— Oh, eu penso que você é qualquer coisa menos chata, Bella— ele disse quando apertou o cubo de gelo contra seu clitóris.

Bella gritou pela sensação de extremo frio contra sua carne sensível. _Oh. Meu. Deus._ Seu clitóris estava em chamas, estava tão frio. Ele o segurou lá e o fogo se transformou em um entorpecimento frio que a fez tremer.

— O que te faz vibrar Bella?— Ele forçou o gelo mais apertado contra seu clitóris.— Não seu trabalho, não coisas materiais. O que está dentro de você?

Ela mal conseguia se concentrar em sua pergunta. Quando as palavras finalmente terminaram, elas a surpreenderam.

— Eu-eu sou exteriormente confiante, mas por dentro eu sou realmente hesitante. Eu não faço amigos facilmente.

— Por que você pensa que é assim, Bella?— Ele disse.

Por alguma razão, sentiu que era libertador dizer a este estranho seus mais profundos sentimentos.

— É porque eu tenho medo de… rejeição.

Ele moveu o cubo de gelo para longe de seu clitóris e seus músculos relaxaram com alívio. Ela ouviu a balde de gelo novamente, e então ele cravou um pedaço grande, liso bem na entrada de sua vagina.

_Oh, Deus._Novamente, a carne sensível em torno da abertura estava queimando e rapidamente ficando fria, então entorpecida. Sua vagina comprimiu e desapertou em torno do gelo.

— Você tem medo de compromisso, também, Bella,— ele declarou enquanto empurrava o gelo mais fundo. — É por isso que a ideia de foder um estranho atrai você.

O calor familiar subiu para seu rosto, apesar do frio. Ela engoliu enquanto lutava contra as sensações que o gelo provocava em seu corpo.

Mal estava dentro dela, mas sentia-o até a sua barriga.

— Acho que sim, Mestre — ela murmurou. — Eu viajo demais, e, bem, é só mais fácil deste modo.

— Você não tem que se preocupar sobre alguém deixando você, ou machucando você, não é, Bella?

A aspereza de sua declaração a subjugou. Era por isso que ela evitava relações? Porque ela foi machucada muitas vezes?

— Bella…— ele disse com uma nota forte de advertência em seu tom.

— Sim, Mestre, — ela quietamente disse.

— Boa menina. — Ele moveu o gelo de sua vagina até seu ânus onde o plug anal estava ainda a enchendo. — Você gostaria que eu a fodesse agora, Bella?

— Sim, Mestre.— Bella pulou novamente pelo frio do gelo.

— Eu não acabei com seu castigo.

1_____Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles (UCLA)_

2_____Exame similar ao praticado pela Ordem dos Advogados do Brasil, para que um advogado possa exercer a profissão_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Edward levantou e mudou-se e Bella quase bateu sua cabeça contra a cama em frustração. Este homem estava extraindo dela sua tortura erótica do mesmo modo que extraía seus sentimentos mais escuros do fundo de sua alma.

Quando ele retornou, estava fora de sua linha de visão, então ela não sabia o que ele planejava agora. Ele removeu o plug anal e ela sentiu um vazio dolorido. Entretanto ele empurrou algo muito maior em seu ânus, e ela gritou de surpresa e dor.

Ela sufocou um soluço enquanto seu corpo se ajustava com o plug anal maior, e ele não a surpreendeu quando começou a apreciar a sensação disto no fundo de seu traseiro. Até a ardência de sua entrada não a aborreceu depois de alguns momentos.

Edward surgiu ao lado dela, agarrou a garrafa de champanha da mesa de cabeceira, abriu e a levantou acima de suas costas. Lentamente, ele a despejou junto a sua espinha, acima de suas nádegas e abaixo nas dobras de sua vagina.

A reação de Bella foi imediata. Ela gritou e ficou embriagada contra as amarras pela sensação das bolhas de champanha e o fluido fresco. Ela gemia e tremia quando Edward começou a passar a língua ao longo de sua espinha, lambendo lentamente o champanha. Ela descobriu que tinha outro lugar que sentia cócegas na base de sua espinha. A sensação dele lambendo o líquido, a fazia torcer. Ele agarrou o final do plug com sua mão, empurrou dentro e fora de seu traseiro algumas vezes, enquanto movia sua boca perto de suas dobras.

Bella estava tremendo por toda parte pela sensação da língua dele junto a sua pele, o plug anal fodendo seu traseiro e agora sua boca muito perto de sua vagina.

— Mmmm, champanha e mulher — disse logo antes de enterrar sua boca contra sua vagina.

— Edward! — Ela gritou quando sua língua começou a lamber suas dobras. Ele parou e ela correu para dizer, — Mestre, eu quero dizer Mestre.

Ele deu estrondo de aprovação e começou a lamber e chupar suas dobras. Ele parou só suficiente para dizer:

— Não goze sem permissão, escrava. Lembre disto.

Bella gemeu. Ela estava tão perto, tão excitada, tão fora de controle. Ela empurrou contra suas restrições e se retorcia em baixo de sua língua. Ela chegava perto e então ele se retirava e começava a tortura novamente, como se ele sentisse as necessidades do seu corpo. Os cheiros de sexo, de champanha, de odor masculino de Edward realçava qualquer sensação.

A dor do açoite, a dor das pinças de mamilo, a sensação intensa do plug anal, tudo somado para deixá-la louca de desejo.

Ela estava tão certa, tão certa de que não podia suportar mais quando ele finalmente parou. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto, ela toda era coberta de suor, e o lençol estava úmido e frio contra sua pele. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Ele moveu sua mala novamente e trouxe uma correia que atou no anel em forma de D de sua coleira então deixou o couro espalhar-se ao longo de suas costas, aconchegando-se na rachadura de seu traseiro. Ele permaneceu na cabeceira da cama, na sua frente. Seus olhos cinza glaciais a estudado enquanto desabotoava suas calças novamente e liberava seu membro e suas bolas. _Porra,_ ele tinha um pênis bonito e ela realmente gostou de fazer um boquete.

Ele rasgou um dos pacotes de alumínio e embainhou sua ereção. Sua antecipação cresceu quando ele moveu-se para trás dela e entre suas pernas alargadas. Ela sentiu suas mãos em cada tornozelo logo antes dele abrir as restrições. Suas pernas estavam livres.

— Em seus joelhos,— ele comandou, mas a ajudou ao mesmo tempo. Seus braços estavam ainda esticados, e uma bochecha estava contra a cama.

Quando seu traseiro estava para cima, ela tremeu de excitação. Ele estava finalmente indo para fodê-la. Ela finalmente o sentiria bem no fundo de sua vagina.

Ele removeu o plug e o atirou ao chão. Antes dela ter uma chance de tomar uma respiração, ele dirigiu seu pênis para seu traseiro.

Bella gritou. Fogo, queimação, então prazer que ele começou a bombear dentro e fora. Ele agarrou o couro e forçou sua cabeça para cima enquanto comia seu traseiro. A posição em que ela estava, com a cabeça para cima, era desconfortável, mas ela estava tão perdida no momento que não se importou. Ele a fodeu longa e duramente, alcançando um lugar dentro dela que ela nunca que fosse tão aprazível.

— É isto, escrava.—Edward batia fortemente seus quadris contra os dela, suas bolas a estapeando. — Tome meu pau. Leve-me bem no fundo seu cú.

Ela gemeu e retorceu sentindo tanto a necessidade do clímax que ela mal podia suportar.

Levou tudo que Edward tinha para retirar-se antes dele gozar. _Maldição,_ esta mulher era sensual. Ela só poderia ser o que ele tinha sentido falta. Ele teve muitas mulheres sensuais antes, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que existia algo especial sobre Bella.

Ele largou as tiras de couro e deixou sua cabeça se refestelar adiante. Ela estava respirando forte e seu corpo brilhado com suor. Depois que Edward saiu da cama e deu fim ao preservativo, ele desabrochou as restrições de pulso e removeu seus punhos da algema. A única coisa que ele deixou foi a coleira.

— Fique de costas, curve seus joelhos e mantenha suas pernas bem abertas — ele ordenou.

Bella obedeceu, e quando ela estava estabelecida ele aproveitou a oportunidade para visualizar seu corpo bonito. Sua pele estava corada, seus olhos verdes, escurecidos pelo desejo, seu cabelo castanho em uma massa sedosa contra os lençóis brancos.

Ele a deixou por um momento e então retornou com duas taças de champanha. Ele alcançou a garrafa, despejando o líquido remanescente nas taças. Mas em vez de oferecer uma para Bella ou tomar a bebida ele mesmo, ele a moveu entre suas coxas, deslizou o pescoço da garrafa em sua vagina e começou a fodê-la.

Ela gritou e agarrou o lençol da cama com suas mãos, suas juntas embranquecendo.

— Você gosta disto, escrava? — Edward perguntou, mantendo seus olhos sempre em Bella, observando-a para quaisquer sinais de desconforto. — Você quer que eu continue a fodê-la com a garrafa?

— Sim. — Bella gemeu com todo choque da garrafa de champanha. — Mas eu preferiria ter você me fodendo, Mestre.

Francamente, ele não podia esperar mais. Seu controle tinha sido testado além do limite. Ele lançou de lado a garrafa que aterrissou com um baque no tapete. Em só um momento ele tirou sua roupa e permaneceu no pé da cama, seu pênis duro e pronto para fodê-la.

Bella observou Edward nu, corpo atlético. Ele era muscular, seco e tão condenadamente bonito. Ela observou tudo dele, seu cabelo loiro, seus olhos de gelo cinza, ombros largos, quadris elegantes e coxas atléticas.

Sua vagina estava encharcada por toda a tortura erótica e seus mamilos ainda doíam das pinças. Seu traseiro queimava do chicote, ainda se sentia gelada do gelo. Isso tudo combinado para fazê-la muito incrivelmente excitada que tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre o pênis do Edward em sua vagina.

Edward tomou um momento para embainhar ele mesmo com outro preservativo e então ele voltou para entre suas pernas. Ele a puxou para baixo de forma que seu traseiro estivesse descansando na extremidade da cama e seus joelhos curvados perto de seu tórax. Sua respiração acelerou como ele apertou seus quadris entre suas coxas e seus olhos cinza seguros no seu. Ele se abaixou de forma que suas mãos ficaram braceadas ao lado de seus ombros, e seu rosto estava perto do seu.

— Você é uma escrava muito boa, Bella. — Ele escovou seus lábios ligeiramente acima dos seus, e fez cócegas com seus lábios quando disse — Você gostou de ser meu brinquedo?

— Sim, Mestre — ela sussurrou logo antes de sua boca tomar a dela.

Afinal após o que eles tinham feito juntos hoje à noite, esta era a primeira vez que ele a beijava. _E Deus,_ que beijo. Era uma exploração gentil, não a dominação forte que ela esperava. Ele tinha um gosto tão bom. De macho e champanha, e seu, também. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, só forte o suficiente para fazê-la suspirar.

Quando ele se levantou, manteve seu olhar fixo no dela. Ele posicionou seu pênis em sua entrada, deslizando só um pouquinho, só o suficiente para fazê-la retorcer em antecipação. Ela o precisava mais fundo, precisava dele agora. Ele enganchou seus braços debaixo de seus joelhos, levantando-a, e dirigiu seu pênis para sua vagina.

Bella gritou pela sensação primorosa que ele causava empurrando dentro e fora dela. O modo como ele estava a segurando, o modo como ele estava olhando para ela, isto não era um Dom e seu escravo. Isto era um homem e uma mulher. Ele a fodeu dura e lentamente e ela agarrou os lençóis para se ancorar. Ele a encheu muito perfeitamente, tão espesso e tão longo.

Ela estava mais perto e mais perto do clímax.

— Aperte seus mamilos — ele disse em uma voz cascuda que não soou como um comando. Soou mais como desejo, como se ele precisasse ver como ela parecia quando se tocava.

Bella trouxe as mãos para seus peitos e os pôs em forma de xícara antes de comprimir seus mamilos e dar um gemido alto. Eles ainda estavam doloridos das pinças de mamilo, mas a sensação adicionada dela os apertando enquanto ela estava sendo fodida a fez selvagem por seu orgasmo.

Mais alta e mais alta ela subiu. Era como se estivesse voando. Ela estava pronta para implorar para ele deixá-la gozar. Ele fodeu e fodeu, mais duro então mais duro ainda. Mais rápido e mais rápido ainda. Quando suas coxas começaram a tremer em seus braços, ela sabia que estava quase no ponto sem volta, Edward empurrou muito mais duro nela.

— Goze para mim, Bella — ele disse. — Sim, bebê, goze para mim.

Seu orgasmo a abateu como uma onda. Era como se ela estivesse sendo virada do avesso e então atrás novamente. Edward manteve bombeando dentro e fora dela até que ele gritou e seu pênis pulsado dentro dela. Toda pulsação de seu pênis combinou com as contrações de seu canal.

Finalmente, ele largou suas pernas e retirou seu pênis. Ele lançou o preservativo usado de lado, então a pegou até que suas coxas ficassem enlaçadas ao redor de sua cintura e ele estava a levando ao seu lado da cama. Com um gemido de satisfação, ele rolou a ambos sobre a cama e arranjou para que seu corpo ficasse contra o dela. Ela se aconchegou em seu abraço e deu um suspiro longo, relaxada.

Ser fodida por um estranho nunca se pareceu tão bom.

Desculpa pela demora é que a vida real ta me cnsumindo, provas e mais provas to enlouqyecendo .. o proximo capitulo é o ultimo beijoo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Bella agarrou seu terno ajustado de duas peças para o dia final de negociações. Durante a semana ela gastou seus dias negociando contratos.

E suas noites à mercê de Edward.

Depois da segunda noite juntos eles moveram todas as suas coisas para quarto dele, e ela deu a ele controle completo, no quarto. Ela não tinha um estilo de vida sub e não pensava que podia ter. _Mas Deus,_ como ela amava isto no quarto.

Enquanto ela firmava suas ligas, Bella reviveu a primeira noite deles juntos, depois que eles adormeceram. Eles despertaram durante a noite e Edward a penetrou, a tratando suavemente como um objeto frágil, embora ele soubesse o quão áspero ela gostava. Depois que ela teve outro orgasmo espetacular, eles se aconchegaram uma vez mais.

Só que desta vez eles conversaram até as primeiras horas da manhã.

Até o momento que eles acabaram derramando seus corações e almas um com o outro, Bella tinha sido drenada. Ela adormeceu, ainda em seus braços, e mais feliz do que ela podia se lembrar de estar em muito tempo.

Bella sorriu quando a saia de seu terno deslizou sobre seu traseiro desnudo. Ela escolheu não usar roupa íntima enquanto passava estes dias maravilhosos com Edward. Ela se sentia má quando estava fazendo apresentações e manipulando negociações em uma sala cheia de principalmente homens. Como sempre ela era profissional dura, e às vezes intimidante. Mas por baixo, sua vagina permanecia úmida e ela mal podia esperar voltar para o hotel e Edward.

Ela vestiu a jaqueta e franziu a testa enquanto deslizava o último botão por seu buraco. Amanhã ela tinha programado para voar para a Cidade de Nova Iorque. Esta seria sua última noite com Edward. _Ele quereria a ver novamente, quando ela estivesse em Los Angeles?_

Ela só conhecia o homem há uma semana, mas ela odiou a ideia de não vê-lo novamente. Com o pensamento, acidentalmente picou seu couro cabeludo com o prendedor de cabelo enquanto ela o punha em seu cabelo.

As lágrimas umedeceram seus olhos da dor e deixou o prendedor na bancada do opulento banheiro do apartamento. Ela olhou ao espelho, vendo desta vez uma mulher que estava bem descansada e muito satisfeita. Fazia só uma semana que ela tinha olhado fixamente para seu reflexo sabendo que ela precisava de qualquer outra coisa em sua vida?

— Bella — veio a voz do Edward do quarto, chacoalhando-a de seus pensamentos.

Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido ao ouvir som de sua voz, e empurrou de lado quaisquer pensamentos de tristeza de sua despedida. Quando ela alcançou o quarto, seu coração batia com um estrondo ainda maior. Edward estava segurando um buquê de rosas amarelas com galhos de mosquitinhos1. Sua cor favorita. Em vez de seu semblante dominador, ele parecia quase juvenil, esperançoso.

Ela tomou as rosas dele, inalou sua fragrância doce então olhou de volta para Edward.

— Obrigada — ela disse, e então notou que ele estava segurando uma longa, fina, caixa azul marinho aveludada.

Sua pulsação disparou. Edward tomou o buquê de suas mãos trêmulas e deixou-o sobre a penteadeira. Quando suas mãos estavam livres, colocou a caixa aveludada nelas.

— Abra — ele disse com uma voz cascuda quando ela permaneceu parada e olhava fixamente para a caixa.

Ela tragou e ergueu a tampa, e prendeu a respiração. Dentro havia o que parecia ser uma gargantilha feita de fios triplos de ouro fino. Ouro e barras que foram posicionadas em torno da gargantilha para manter os fios juntos.

Quando levantou sua cabeça, seu olhar encontrou seus olhos cinza. Ela nunca havia visto este olhar em suas feições... Incerteza.

— Eu quero ver você novamente, Bella. — Ele tocou em seu rosto. — Sempre que você estiver em casa, em Los Angeles, eu quero estar com você e nos dar uma chance de chegar a conhecermos-nos melhor. — Ele olhou para a gargantilha. — Isto é uma coleira que eu projetei especialmente para você. Se você concordar em continuar nossa relação, eu gostaria que você a usasse.

Sem nem mesmo parar para pensar por um segundo, Bella lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

— Sim — ela murmurou contra seu tórax. — Sim para tudo.

Ele recuou e tomou a caixa de suas mãos. Enquanto ela observava, ele retirou a coleira da caixa e a colocou de lado. Trouxe a coleira até seu pescoço, ela levantou o cabelo para que ele pudesse firmá-la.

Assentou em seu pescoço perfeitamente. Ele a girou para que se olhasse no espelho da penteadeira e ela correu os dedos pelos fios.

— É bonito, Edward.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros e roçou seus lábios com os dele.

— Você é bonita.

Edward manobrou-a para que ficasse sentada na extremidade da cama. Ela já estava afinada com seus pensamentos e suspendeu sua saia para revelar sua vagina nua. Ao mesmo tempo ele desabotoou calça comprida e soltou seu pênis.

Ele o deslizou em seu canal molhado, fodendo-a de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Lenta e sensual, com uma necessidade e uma urgência doce. Suas punhaladas ficaram mais fundas e mais duras e ela elevava-se para encontrar cada mergulho de seu pênis.

Seu orgasmo veio de nenhuma parte. Ela deu um grito e seu corpo tremia em baixo do seu. Ele empurrou algumas vezes mais antes de gemer com sua própria liberação.

No momento em que eles puderam recuperar o fôlego, Edward sorriu para Bella.

— Você acabou de ganhar outro castigo.

Bella sorriu de volta. Ela não podia esperar.

FIM

1___Um tipo de flor branca pequena, que é principalmente usada em arranjos._


End file.
